L'improbable anniversaire
by PrincessCC
Summary: OS dans la cadre du concours "Sex Birthday for LoveLemon-in-Fic".  Une fête d'anniversaire, une vengeance, et plus si affinités.
1. Chapter 1

**L'improbable anniversaire**

OS dans la cadre du concours "Sex Birthday for LoveLemon-in-Fic".

Couple : Bella et Edward

Résumé : Une fête d'anniversaire, une vengeance, et plus si affinités.

Bella POV

Toutes les OS du concours sur : h t t p : / / l o v e l e m o n - i n - f i c . f o r u m a c t i f . c o m / c 8 - c o n c o u r s (sans les espaces).

* * *

Ça y est, j'y étais avec en main le carton de l'invitation la plus improbable que j'avais jamais reçue. Je montais dans ma voiture, direction Forks, prête à affronter mon passé.

**Flashback**

Chers amis,

Vous êtes cordialement invités à la fête d'anniversaire donnée en l'honneur des 25 ans de

Jessica Stanley

Le Samedi 3 juillet 2010 à partir de 17h00

A la résidence Stanley, à Forks.

15 minutes que j'avais récupéré ce carton d'invitation dans ma boite à lettres, 15 minutes que je le regardais incrédule, 15 minutes que je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

Mon premier réflexe avait été de rire, le second de pleurer et le troisième de saisir mon téléphone et d'appeler Angie, ma meilleure amie. Elle décrocha au bout de trois sonneries :

- Angie, c'est Bella. Est-ce que le facteur est déjà passé chez toi, aujourd'hui. _Attaquais-je directement._

- Bells. Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ? _Me répondit-elle visiblement dans le coaltar ?_

- Bah 10h30, quelle question.

- Non pour moi il est 7h30. T'as oublié que j'avais le séminaire annuel de la boite…à Miami, apparemment.

- Fuck. Tu m'aides pas là.

- Toi non plus tu sais. On est sorti hier, avec des collègues. On est rentré à l'hôtel à 5h du mat. Alors si c'est pas une question de vie ou de mort, je vais raccrocher là maintenant tout de suite. Je te rappellerais dans l'après-midi, après avoir pris deux aspros et m'être enfilée un litre de café.

- Angie, c'est qui ? _Entendis-je de manière étouffée._

Wow…on arrête et on recommence.

- Ang. C'est quoi ça.

- Comment ça c'est quoi. _Tenta-t-elle innocemment._

- Angela Michelle Weber. Ose me dire qu'il n'y a pas un mec dans ton pieux ?

- Techniquement c'est pas mon pieux.

- Angie. On parlera de ça plus tard, même si je te préviens tout de suite que tu es dans une sacrée merde. Là, c'est moi qui aie un problème…Tu m'écoutes ?

- Humpf.

- J'ai reçu une invitation.

- Mais encore ?

- De Jessica…Jessica Stanley.

- Oh…Oh…Attends tu me la refais. Les vapeurs d'alcool doivent encore m'embrouiller le cerveau. J'ai dû mal entendre.

- Jessica. Stanley. M'a. Invitée. Articulais-je. Ça y est tu percutes ?

- Attends une minute…Excuse-moi chéri, je reviens…Salle de bain… _Entendis-je._

- Chéri ?

- C'est pas à toi que je parle, idiote. Bon ça y est je suis tranquille. Explique.

- J'ai reçu un carton d'invitation pour ses 25 ans.

- Mauvaise blague ?

- J'y ai pensé, mais vu la tête du carton, je ne pense pas. J'appelais pour savoir si toi aussi tu l'avais reçu.

- Erreur, alors ?

- Nope, y a mon adresse à Seattle. Je suis revenue qu'il y a à peine trois mois.

- T'as eu raison d'appeler, c'est la merde. Je rentre demain. Réunion de crise au Caffe D'arte à 16h00.

- Ok…Merci… Angie… Tu devras tout me raconter… Au fait, bonne nuit.

- Je déteste, Bells. Je raccroche maintenant. Faut vraiment que je finisse ma nuit.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Puce. Bye.

Angie et moi nous nous étions retrouvées comme prévu. Elle aussi avait reçu ce bout de papier maudit. Dire que nous étions surprises était un doux euphémisme. Nous n'avions jamais, jamais, jamais, été amies avec Jessica Stanley. Bien au contraire.

Il était de notoriété publique au lycée de Forks, que cette chère Jessica me vouait une haine sans borne. J'avais même entendu des secondes chuchoter qu'elle avait essayé de se procurer une mèche de mes cheveux pour en fabriquer une poupée vaudou. Angela et moi étant amies, elle avait également été inscrite sur la liste noire de Miss – je suis une garce et j'assume – Stanley.

La rancune que Jessica remontait au jour de mon arrivée au lycée de Forks. J'avais débarqué en première, en plein milieu du semestre. J'étais immédiatement devenue l'attraction de l'année, à mon plus grand désespoir.

J'avais quitté Forks à l'âge de 3 ans, après le divorce de mes parents, et je ne voyais, Charlie, mon Père que pour les grandes vacances. Quand ma mère a rencontré Phil son nouveau mari, un joueur de baseball, elle s'est mise à jouer les groupies, mais ma présence, l'empêchait de suivre tous ses déplacements. Je lui avais alors indiqué que j'allais emménager chez Charlie, histoire de passer du temps avec lui avant mon entrée en Fac. Même si elle allait me manquer cette pause m'apparaissait salutaire. J'avais vraiment besoin de me concentrer sur mes études, afin de pouvoir intégrée une Fac de Ivy League.

Ce fameux premier jour j'étais devenue la cible de la moitié des mecs du bahut. L'attrait de la chair fraiche vraisemblablement. Faut dire qu'à Forks, tout le monde se connaissait depuis la maternelle.

J'avais particulièrement tapé dans l'œil de Mike Newton. J'avais appris bien plus tard que Jessica voulait à toutes fins sortir avec lui. Elle avait décrété que seule la chef des pompom girl pouvait sortir avec le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Evidemment j'étais la seule chose qui se m'était en travers de sa route et l'empêchait d'accéder au bonheur.

Entre personnes civilisées, nous nous serions expliquées et j'aurais pu dire à Jessica Stanley que même si Mike Newton avait été le dernier mâle sur terre et que l'espèce humaine avait été menacée d'extinction, jamais au grand jamais je ne l'aurais laissé me toucher. J'aurais préféré devenir lesbiennes ou nonne, au choix, plutôt que de subir son rire d'**âne** et son regard bovin.

Hélas, Jessica Stanley devait être trop occupée à retoucher son maquillage et avait loupé cette partie du cours de savoir-vivre. Jamais elle n'avait entendu raisons. Aussitôt qu'elle avait su que Mike avait des vues sur moi, j'étais devenue la cible à abattre. Elle avait littéralement fait, de mes années de lycée, un enfer, ne manquant jamais une occasion de m'humilier en public.

Comme si j'avais eu besoin d'elle pour ça. Je me débrouillais excessivement bien toute seule.

A cette époque, j'étais adepte du no-look et je me cachais sous des fringues informes et tristes à mourir. Je rasais les murs pour éviter Jessica et sa bande de harpies et je n'avais pas encore découvert les vertus de l'après shampoing, ce qui faisait que ma tignasse ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un nid de corneilles.

Pour couronner le tout, j'étais d'une maladresse qui confinait au tragique. Très régulièrement et nonobstant la présence de surfaces plus que planes, je tombais ou je me cognais dans des gens ou des objets hétéroclites, allant du panneau, à la poubelle, et même une fois dans un arbre. Le ridicule était comme une seconde peau, pour moi.

J'avais aussi un manque de chance incroyable, mais je me demandais parfois si ça ne venait pas en réalité de Jessica et sa poupée vaudou (ou d'une quelconque incantation qu'elle aurait prononcée).

Un ballon qui déviait de sa course, vous pouviez être certain qu'il atterrissait sur ma tête. Une plaque de verglas mal placée, et je me retrouvais la jambe dans le plâtre. Une fois en me relevant un peu trop vite à la cafétéria mon jeans préféré, que je portais visiblement depuis trop longtemps, avait craqué. Pile au niveau des fesses évidemment. C'était un des rares jours de beau temps à Forks et je n'avais pas pris de veste. J'avais dû traverser le lycée pour retourner au parking alors que tout le monde avait une vue imprenable sur ma culotte South Park. La honte… En réalité, rien qu'un jour normal dans la vie de Bella Swan.

On peut donc dire que je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de l'aide de Stanley pour avoir envie de me planquer dans un trou de souris. Seule Jessica n'était pas du même avis et ne perdait pas l'opportunité de rire à mes dépens. Grâce à elle, l'épisode de la culotte avait même fait l'objet d'un article dans le journal du lycée. Merci Eric Yorkie. Une turlutte de Jessica, derrière les vestiaires, et le slip de Bella Swan était à la Une.

Bref, hormis les week-ends passés chez Angie à réviser ou à regarder des films à l'eau de rose et les virées à la Push, pour aller voir la famille Black, ma vie était carrément pathétique.

J'avais vu avec un immense soulagement arriver la fin du lycée et mon entrée prochaine à la Fac. J'avais décroché une bourse complète pour Cornell, mon rêve, avec son département « Roman » de renommée mondiale. Avec mes notes, j'aurais dû être major de ma promo en terminale, mais j'avais renoncé. En effet, le titre de major supposait de faire le discours de remise des diplômes. Or, avec une Jessica Stanley qui avait juré d'avoir ma peau, c'était impossible. Je m'étais dégonflée.

J'avais laissé au sublime Edward Cullen cet honneur, sans qu'il le sache, d'ailleurs. Il faut dire qu'il portait la toge jaune canari avec beaucoup plus de classe que moi.

Ce type était un dieu vivant et toutes les filles, moi y compris, se pâmaient devant lui. Aucune ne semblait pourtant digne d'intérêt à ses (magnifiques) yeux.

Il avait tout : il était beau et gaulé comme un mannequin pour sous-vêtements ; il était brillant, président du Conseil des élèves. Sa famille était un modèle du genre, bonne situation et stabilité conjugale. Il était sportif et capitaine de l'équipe de baseball. Il avait même d'excellentes manières, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Bref, il était P.A.R.F.A.I.T.

A Radio potins, on racontait qu'il ne sortait qu'avec des étudiantes. J'avais un peu de mal à y croire, mais c'est vrai que son frère ainé était déjà en Fac, alors après tout.

Deux heures de discussion intensive et trois doubles truffles mokas plus tard. Angie et moi avions élaboré un plan de bataille. On avait même trouvé un nom à l'opération : FMPJS ou comment Faire Mordre la Poussière à Jessica Stanley.

On avait déjà terminé la phase 1, en finissant nos deuxièmes mokas. Ça consistait pour Angela à me remonter à bloc et à me faire accepter l'invitation, sachant qu'elle serait à mes cotés. Elle m'avait martelée que je n'étais plus l'insignifiante Bella qui tremblait face à Stanley la salope de service.

C'est vrai, après tout, j'allais moi aussi avoir 25 ans en septembre et j'avais fait beaucoup de chemin depuis les bancs de Forks High School. Il y a deux ans que j'avais décroché mon Master à Cornell. J'avais travaillé au sein de la prestigieuse maison d'édition Henry Holt à New-York, au sein de laquelle j'avais fait mon stage de fin d'étude. J'avais été éditrice chez eux pendant presque deux ans. En parallèle sous la pression de mon maitre de conférences à Cornell, Marcus Volturi, je m'étais enfin lancée et j'avais envoyé à plusieurs éditeurs mon premier manuscrit, une fiction policière.

Comble de la surprise pour moi, j'avais eu trois réponses positives, dont une de chez Putnam's Sons, dont j'avais accepté la proposition. Mon roman, qui avait été publié en janvier dernier, avait été unanimement salué par la critique. J'avais toutefois souhaité préserver mon anonymat et je publiais sous le nom d'emprunt d'Isabella Dwyer (merci Phil). Je planchais actuellement sur une nouvelle histoire et j'étais revenue à Seattle. Grâce à mes droits d'auteur j'avais pu lâcher mon job d'éditrice pour me consacrer à l'écriture.

Avec l'avance sur mon prochain romain, j'avais acheté un très joli appartement dans le quartier de Pioneer Square. Bref, je n'avais pas de quoi rougir face à Stanley. La vie à New-York m'avait également permis d'apprendre à me mettre en valeur. J'avais découvert que sous la carapace de l'insipide Bella Swan, se dissimulait une très belle jeune femme. J'avais troqué mes fringues trop grandes, contre des vêtements mettant mes formes en valeur. J'avais remis mon épaisse chevelure brune entre les mains d'un excellent coiffeur, et j'avais même pris un cours de maquillage, avec une collègue de travail.

A la fac, j'avais suivi des cours de danse moderne, et j'avais enfin pu vaincre ma propension à me jeter sur le sol, contre mon gré.

C'est donc confiante en la nouvelle Bella Swan et encouragée par Angie que j'avais fini pas accepter cette invitation.

**Fin du flashback**

En milieu d'après-midi, j'arrivais à Forks, en ayant mis tous mes atouts de mon coté. J'avais acheté, après un mois de shopping intensif pour trouver la tenue parfaite, une somptueuse robe bustier bleu nuit, en soie, taille empire, qui moulait avantageusement ma poitrine. Je l'avais déniché dans une boutique de créateurs de Seattle. La veille, j'avais passé toute l'après midi au Spa, et j'avais fait la totale : épilation, soin du visage, gommage du corps et massage. Le matin même, j'avais rendu visite à mon coiffeur préféré, qui m'avait fait un magnifique chignon flou, duquel s'échappaient quelques une de mes boucles. Avant de partir, je m'étais fait maquillée par une pro. Phase 2 : OK.

Angie était partie quelques jours avant, pour voir ses parents et surtout pour prendre le pouls. Aux dernières nouvelles, Jessica sortait (enfin) avec Mike Newton. Elle était vendeuse dans le magasin de sport des parents de ce dernier. Il se murmurait même qu'ils devraient annoncer leurs fiançailles à la fameuse fête. Tout Forks était convié et visiblement les Stanley avait vu les choses en grand, pour leur fille chérie. Ça, c'était la phase 3, la reconnaissance du terrain ennemi. Merci Angela.

Je me rendis directement chez Charlie, afin de lui dire bonjour, et pour y déposer mes affaires, puisque je ne devais repartir que le lendemain à Seattle. En ouvrant la porte, j'ai cru qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnue :

- Bells, c'est bien toi. Tu es superbe. J'ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaitre habillée comme ça.

- Salut Papa, la forme ? Moi non plus tu sais, j'ai pas failli te reconnaitre, c'est quoi ce tablier et ce **plumeau** ?

- Je vais plutôt bien jeune fille. Et, ça c'est…Heu… pour Sue… _Me répondit-il. _Et toi comment tu vas ?

En vérité, je voyais à son visage que ça allait de mieux en mieux depuis qu'il sortait avec Sue Clearwater, qui avait perdu son mari quelques années plus tôt, il était un autre homme. Il faisait même le ménage… et s'essayait également à la cuisine.

- Pour quelqu'un qui s'apprête à se jeter dans la fosse aux lions, ça peut aller. _Répondis-je._

- Tu vas tous les épater, Bells._ Me réconforta-t-il._

Charlie n'avait pas été au courant de tous mes déboires du lycée, mais il avait bien compris que cette période n'avait pas été facile pour moi.

J'étais donc en route vers la maison des Stanley, dans ma Mini Cooper, en repensant à la seule ombre au tableau dans notre plan si bien huilé : Ma vie personnelle ou devrais-je dire, mon absence de vie privée.

Si professionnellement je pouvais me targuer d'une belle réussite, je restais désespérément célibataire. J'avais bien eu quelques flirts à la Fac et puis j'étais sortie quelques mois avec Riley Biers un auteur en devenir, que j'avais connu lors d'une expo à Chelsea, mais depuis mon retour à Seattle, nada, niet, rien, que dalle, zéro, nothing. Le désert de Gobie, quoi.

Angie avait envisagé de me prêté Ben, son coup d'un soir de Miami s'étant transformé en petit ami officiel depuis trois mois déjà. Ben était adorable, mais je n'avais aucune envie de devoir jouer la comédie devant Stanley, surtout avec le presque fiancé d'une autre.

Nous avions également songé à solliciter Jacob, qui avait toujours détesté Jessica pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir, mais son coming out récent, aurait mis du plomb dans l'aile à notre manège.

En dernier recours, Angela avait évoqué une agence d'escort boy, mais là je n'étais vraiment pas chaude, on ne savait pas sur qui on pouvait tomber.

C'est donc seule, que je débarquais chez les Stanley, avec comme cadeau pour cette chère Jessica le premier tirage de mon dernier roman, qui ne devait sortir que dans 15 jours, spécialement dédicacé pour elle.

Effectivement, ils n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Il y avait deux jeunes, que je reconnaissais comme les plus jeunes frères d'Ang, qui jouaient les voituriers.

Partout ce n'était que fleurs à profusion et débauche de ballons. Ils avaient fait monter des tentes dans le jardin pour accueillir les festivités et le meilleur traiteur de Port-Angeles ravitaillait sans relâche le buffet **gargantuesque**. Une piste de danse avait été installée non loin de la piscine et plusieurs invités étaient déjà en train de se déhancher sur la musique que passait le DJ engagé pour animer le rassemblement.

Je trouvais cette débauche de moyens un peu excessive pour un simple anniversaire. On aurait presque dit un mariage, mais après tout ça ressemblait tout à fait à Jessica de vouloir éblouir la galerie.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar, qui était le point de rendez-vous convenu avec Ang, quand on me sauta littéralement dessus et me perçant les tympans.

- Regarde Jazz. Une de mes créations. Waouh, j'en reviens pas. Je suis trop contente.

En me retournant pour identifier mon agresseur, je me retrouvais en face d'un tout petit bout de femme, qui ne devait pas dépasser le mètre 50, complètement survoltée, qui sautillait sur place et battait des mains en même temps. Je commençais à m'interroger sur la présence d'amphéts à cette soirée, quand la voix d'un homme me ramena à la réalité.

- Lâche là Alice. Tu ne vois pas que tu fais peur à la demoiselle.

- Mais Jazz, tu te rends compte, une de mes robes. Ici. _Répéta le lutin excité_.

La connexion se fit, à cet instant, dans ma tête : Il s'agissait d'Alice Cullen, la petite sœur du bel Edward.

Si j'en jugeais par les bribes de conversation que j'avais captées, c'était la styliste qui avait confectionné ma robe.

- J'adore votre travail Alice. Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de talent.

- Je peux également vous féliciter mon modèle vous sied à merveille. Vous avez compris comment le mettre en valeur, sans en faire trop. En passant les sandales Jimmy Choo que vous portez avec sont sublimes. J'en serais presque jalouse, vous allez éclipser toutes les femmes de la soirée.

- Merci pour cette avalanche de compliments. Dis-je en rougissant légèrement. Si vous me le permettez je vais aller me chercher à boire.

- Pas question. En tout cas, pas avant que nous ayons été officiellement présentées. Alice Cullen, enchantée. Oh et derrière moi, c'est Jasper Whitlock, mon fiancé. _Reprit-elle._

- Bella Swan. Ravie également.

- Oh, vous êtes Bella ?_ M'interrogea-t-elle._

- Disons que ça dépend qui la demande. _Eludais-je perplexe._

- Heu…

- Alice, je crois que nous devrions laisser Bella aller se chercher un verre. _La coupa son fiancé._

- Heu…oui. Ok…Heu, on se voit tout à l'heure Bella.

- Oui, avec plaisir. Alice, Jasper.

Je continuais mon chemin vers le bar quand je fus de nouveau interceptée, par Angie cette fois. Elle me colla un mojito dans la main et me fis un bref résumé de la situation.

- Bon alors, cette chère Jessica n'est pas encore apparue. Elle attend visiblement l'arrivée de tous les invités, pour faire sa grande entrée.

Du Jessica tout craché. _Pensais-je en moi-même._

Parmi les convives, nous retrouvions beaucoup d'anciens de notre promo. Il y avait quelques surprises : Tyler Crowley était marié à cette chère Lauren Mallory, la meilleure amie de Jessica. Elle avait accouché de jumeaux en septembre, mais était loin d'avoir retrouvé sa taille d'antan. Elle avait pourtant opté pour une robe moulante, multicolore, qui la faisait malheureusement ressembler à une montgolfière, plus qu'à un **coton tige**. Je croyais d'ailleurs l'avoir entendu parler à son mari de **vasectomie**.

Nous avions également croisé Eric Yorkie, qui avait tout du geek en puissance, fiancé avec sa console de jeu.

Tout à coup la musique se stoppa et le DJ nous annonça l'arrivée de la Reine de la fête. Oh my God. Au bras de Mike se trouvait un bonbon rose. Je constatais avec une joie mêlée d'appréhension que Jessica portait la même robe que moi mais de couleur fuchsia, ses escarpins étaient également fuchsia, tout comme la ridicule petite minaudière qu'elle arborait et le nœud bouffant qui ornait se tignasse qui de loin ressemblait à du crin de cheval. Même son maquillage était fuchsia, de l'ombre à paupière au rouge à lèvres en passant par le blush.

Sur ma droite, j'identifiais un hoquet de stupeur ou d'horreur face à cette image ; Alice, à n'en pas douter.

Toute l'assistance était médusée. Jessica, qui devait interpréter ce silence comme un signe de notre éblouissement, arborait un sourire béat sur son visage outrageusement maquillé.

D'une voix nasillarde, elle nous accueillis :

- Merci beaucoup, à vous tous, mes très chers amis, d'avoir fait le déplacement pour venir me souhaiter le plus merveilleux des anniversaires. _Déclama-t-elle pompeusement._ Musique maestro.

Jessica fendit la foule, en tirant Mike par le bras et se planta devant moi.

- Isabella, quel bonheur de te revoir. Ça faisait longtemps, qu'est ce que tu deviens. _Dit-elle, faussement sincère_. Toujours célibataire ?_ Lâcha la garce, en plein dans le mille._

- Je n'aurai manqué cette fête pour rien au monde, Jessica. Le spectacle que tu nous offre dépasse de loin toutes mes espérances. _Eludais-je sarcastique_.

- Je sais, je sais. C'est certainement la plus belle fête qu'à connu Forks.

Visiblement le peroxyde avait eu raison de son peu de neurones et elle ne saisissait pas non ironie.

- Bella, tu es très jolie. _Déclara soudainement Mike qui sortait de son mutisme._

- Heu, merci.

- Mike, suis-moi on a d'autres invités à voir. _Décréta Jessica, en le trainant derrière elle._ A tout à l'heure Isabella.

J'avais réussi à éviter la partie la plus gênante de la conversation et alors que nous pouffions avec Angela, un doux ténor me fit sursauter :

- Cet imbécile est bien en dessous de la vérité. Tu es bien plus que jolie, Bella. Tu l'as toujours été.

- Excusez-moi. _Dis-je en me retournant._

Je plongeais immédiatement dans un regard vert que je reconnus aussitôt :

- Edward Cullen. _Fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire, ce qui lui arracha un sourire._

- C'est bien moi. Ravi que tu ne m'aies pas oublié. _Souffla-t-il._

Comment pourrais-je oublier l'Apollon qui a peuplé mes rêves d'adolescentes.

- Je vais aller me chercher un autre verre. Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains Bella. _M'expliqua mon ex-meilleure amie à l'oreille avant de disparaitre._ Ne fait rien que je ne ferais pas. _Me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille._

Je me retrouvais face à l'objet de tous mes fantasmes et curieusement il paraissait me dévorer du regard.

- Tu es divine, réellement. Jessica fait vraiment pâle figure à tes cotés.

- Heu…merci.

- Tu veux que nous marchions un peu, pour discuter plus au calme.

- Heu… si tu veux. _Réussis-je à articuler, mon cerveau semblant avoir pris la fuite._

Edward saisit ma main et m'emmena vers l'arrière du parc, à l'écart de la fête. Le contact de sa paume chaude dans la mienne avait déclenché une vague de frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale. Il nous fit asseoir sur un banc de pierre, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- J'espérais que tu viendrais à cette soirée. C'est d'ailleurs la seule raison qui m'a poussé à accepter l'invitation de cette vipère de Jessica.

- Ah… bon… _Bégayais-je toujours aussi spirituellement._ J'ai du mal à te suivre.

- Bella… _Souffla-t-il._

- Tu n'es pas très explicite, là. _Signalais-je en reprenant contenance._

- Tu ne t'es jamais vu clairement.

- Aurais-tu discuté avec Angela récemment ? _Plaisantais-je._

- Pas la peine. Il suffit de t'observer pour le voir. _Répliqua-t-il._

Après un silence, il reprit :

- Au fait, toutes mes félicitations et merci, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire.

- Pourquoi et pourquoi ? _Demandais-je déconcertée._

- Félicitations, pour ton roman, j'ai adoré. Tu as énormément de talent. Et merci, pour le titre de major de la promo, même si je ne le méritais pas.

J'étais estomaqué. Comment Edward Cullen pouvait-il savoir pour mon livre. Seuls mes parents, Angie et mon éditeur le savait. Et il savait aussi pour la remise des diplômes.

- Comment…Tu ?

- Es au courant. _Termina-t-il._

- Heu oui.

- Pas très difficile : Isabella Dwyer : Isabella, n'est pas un prénom très fréquent et Dwyer, le nom de ta mère après ton remariage. Ta bio m'a bien aidé aussi : Un jeune auteur qui cherche à rester anonyme, originaire de l'état de Washington et qui a fréquenté Cornell. Mon esprit de déduction a fait le reste.

- Vous êtes réellement surprenant Monsieur Cullen.

- Tout comme vous l'êtes, Miss Swan.

- Mais comment tu as su pour le nom de ma mère ?

- Facile, je te rappelle que j'étais président du Conseil des élèves. J'avais donc accès à tous les dossiers.

Nous nous jaugions en silence. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce que venait de m'apprendre Edward. Il m'avait couvert de compliments, avait mémorisé mon dossier scolaire, alors que nous étions encore au lycée, s'en souvenais plusieurs années après et surtout avait percé à jour mon secret le mieux gardé.

De nouveau Edward pris ma main et entrelaça nos doigts.

- Bella…Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais tu m'as toujours plu, beaucoup. Depuis le premier jour, lors de ton arrivée au lycée à vrai dire.

- Mais...

- J'ai jamais osé me lancer et te le dire. J'avais la trouille. Tous les mecs du bahut te tournais autour, et tu les envoyais tous promener. Tu étais concentrée sur les exams. Il y avait aussi cet indien avec qui tu trainais tout le temps.

- Jake… _M'exclamais-je tellement hilare, que j'en avais mal aux __**zygomatiques**__._

- Ouais. _Acquiesça-t-il._

- Il est gay. Totalement et irrémédiablement gay ! _Rigolais-je encore. _Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi. On est seulement amis.

- Ah…oh. Tant mieux.

- Ouais, exactement. Attends, laisse-moi résumer : Toi, Edward Cullen, la star du bahut, la coqueluche de la gente féminine, tu craquais sur moi, Bella Swan, la risée du lycée.

- En résumé…Oui.

- Waouh. Tu me laisses sans voix. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée, Bella. Aucune fille n'a touché mon cœur comme tu l'as fait. Tu es spéciale. Déjà, à l'époque, tu étais d'une beauté à couper le souffle et tu n'en avais pas conscience. Tu es brillante, tu es spirituelle, tu es douce, tu es fragile, tu es courageuse…Tu me rends dingue. Dès la minute où je t'ai aperçue à cette fête débile, je t'ai voulue, encore plus fort qu'il y a 7 ans.

- Et dire que j'ai hésité à venir. En fait, si je suis là c'est uniquement par esprit de vengeance, vis-à-vis de cette punaise de Jessica.

- Sérieux. Tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'elle.

- Merci, j'en ai conscience, mais elle, elle l'ignore. Je voulais lui montrer que malgré ce qu'elle m'avait fait endurer au lycée, j'étais devenue quelqu'un.

- Tu as toujours été quelqu'un.

En terminant sa phrase Edward plongea sur mes lèvres et m'offrit un baiser passionné empli d'amour et d'espoir. Je m'étais toujours demandée ce que ça faisait d'embrasser Edward Cullen. Et bien, en fait, c'est indescriptible. C'est comme une vague tumultueuse qui s'empare de vous et vous emporte loin, comme si votre corps tout entier cessait de vous appartenir. Embrasser Edward Cullen, c'est aussi se retrouver à la maison, dans un cocon protecteur, et laisser une douce chaleur vous envahir avant qu'elle embrase vos sens.

J'étais certaine, à cet instant, dans ce jardin, que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer des baisers d'Edward Cullen. Il était comme une drogue pour moi.

Au bout d'un moment, notre condition d'humain, nous obligea à desceller nos bouches, pour que nous puissions reprendre notre respiration. Nous étions tout deux haletants, grisés par la sensation. Edward plaqua mon corps contre le sien et inspira profondément mon parfum.

- Tu as l'odeur du fruit défendu et tu en as la saveur. _Sourit-il contre ma chevelure._

Nous reprîmes nos baisers qui se firent de plus en plus ardents. Edward caressait mes épaules et mes cuisses savamment découvertes, grâce au talent d'Alice, quant à moi, j'eus vite fait de glisser mes mains sous sa chemise afin de palper les muscles sur lesquels j'avais si souvent rêvé, étant plus jeune.

Dans les bras d'Edward, j'en oubliais la raison de ma venue ici. Je sentais tout mon être prendre feu à son contact, et inexorablement, je voulais plus et je n'étais semble-t-il pas le seule, à en croire l'impressionnante bosse qui déformait le pantalon de mon Adonis.

- Bella, j'ai tellement envie de toi. _Susurra-t-il._

- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi.

- Tu veux toujours te venger de Jessica. _Me demanda-t-il entre deux baisers torrides._

- Ça peut paraitre un peu ridicule à l'instant précis, mais j'aimerais assez.

- Je ne t'ai pas été d'un grand secours au lycée, et je m'en suis toujours voulu, mais là si tu veux, j'ai une idée. Suis-moi.

Edward m'entraina rapidement vers la maison des Stanley. J'aperçus vaguement les lumières de la fête et le son de la musique. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que la nuit avait commencé à tomber.

Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, main dans la main. Edward se dirigea vers l'escalier qui montait à l'étage. Je m'interrogeais quelque peu sur sa connaissance des lieux, ce qu'il dû comprendre, car il me précisa que sa mère avait refait la décoration de toute la résidence, l'année passée.

Il me guida jusqu'à une chambre, qui était sans aucun doute celle de Jessica. A croire, qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté le lycée. Les murs étaient tapissés de photos de cette époque, d'elle en cheerleader, d'elle avec sa bande de copines névrosées. Il y avait aussi des photos d'elle et Mike. Tout à coup, je ressentais presque de la pitié pour elle. Sa vie me paraissait bien fade.

Edward ne me laissa pas plus longtemps admirer la déco. Il reprit possession de ma bouche avec avidité. C'était étonnamment naturel pour moi, de me laisser aller avec lui.

Rapidement sa chemise fut de trop et je lui ôtais dans un geste précipité. Son pantalon suivi le même chemin, le laissant uniquement couvert de son boxer noir, qui moulait magnifiquement son postérieur.

Ne restant pas inactives, les mains d'Edward s'attaquèrent à ma robe, en cherchant la fermeture. Sa hâte me fit rire :

- Sur le coté._ Lui indiquais-je. _La fermeture est sur le coté, pas derrière.

- Alice me payera ça… _Plaisanta-t-il._

Il me délesta de ma tenue et s'arrêta soudain. Un feulement lui échappa lorsqu'il constata que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge, mais seulement un tanga. Il se recula et s'assit sur le bord du lit :

- Edward, ça ne va pas ?

- Chut. Laisse-moi un instant pour graver cette image dans ma mémoire. Tu es fabuleuse, tu sais.

Il me tendit ensuite une main légèrement tremblante que je saisis tout aussi prudemment, comme si nous souhaitions tous deux vérifier que l'autre était sûr de lui et voulait ce qui allait se passer dans cette chambre.

Lentement Edward me fit m'allonger sur le lit et se positionna sur moi, ces coudes de part et d'autre de ma tête. Il embrassa mon visage, presque religieusement, comme si j'étais la chose la plus délicate et la plus fragile du monde.

Avec tout autant de vénération il prolongea ses baisers et ses caresses sur ma peau, m'arrachant de temps à autres des gémissements. Il empauma mes seins et se mis à mordiller mes pointes durcies.

Reprenant sa progression, au bout de quelques minutes de cette exquise torture, il effleura mes flancs avec ses ongles, m'électrisant totalement. Avec dextérité, il m'enleva le dernier rempart qui masquait ma féminité, en faisant glisser mon sous-vêtement d'une manière presque indolente. Il me mettait au supplice.

Tout aussi calmement, il remonta vers mon sexe trempé de désir, en faisant courir ses lèvres chaudes et sensuelles sur mes jambes.

Enfin, il arriva à destination et pris à nouveau quelques secondes pour me détailler. Alors que j'aurais dû être gênée de la manière dont il m'observait, au contraire je me sentais incroyablement belle, désirée et désirable. Le regard d'Edward sur ma féminité faisait tomber toutes mes barrières. Je le laissais prendre possession de mon corps, de mon cœur et de mon âme.

Il écarta doucement mes petites lèvres et passa un doigt sur toute la longueur de ma fente, me faisant me cambrer contre lui. Ensuite, du bout de la langue, frôla mon clitoris, jouant à me rendre folle. Je me tortillais sous lui, voulant créer plus de contact. La frustration allait avoir raison de moi.

Edward abrégea mon calvaire et saisit mon bouton de chair entre ses lèvres et commença à le taquiner avec sa langue. D'une main, il appuyait fermement mes hanches dans le matelas et de l'autre, ses doigts plongèrent dans mon antre brûlant afin de m'apporter le soulagement dont j'avais tant besoin. Les miennes allèrent fourrager dans ses cheveux dont j'avais très souvent imaginé la douceur et je ne fus pas déçue.

Je me souvins alors qu'Edward jouait du piano, et me promis de creuser la question pour savoir s'il y avait un lien de cause à effet, entre la divine sensation que ses phalanges me procuraient et ses talents de musicien.

Les vas et viens d'Edward en moi, avec sa bouche et sa main, se faisaient de plus en plus pressants et m'envoyèrent rapidement côtoyer les étoiles. Je criais son nom quand l'orgasme s'abattit sur moi, me laissant pantelante.

Après avoir lapé mon jus, il remonta vers mon visage, tout en parsemant mon corps tremblant de baiser. Il me laissait le temps de mon remettre tout ne vénérant chaque parcelle de ma peau surchauffée.

- Tu es délicieuse. _M'avoua-t-il._

Je commençais reprendre mes esprits et je cajolais son torse puissant avec la pulpe de mes doigts. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, lorsque je le sentis frissonner contre moi, sous l'effet de ma caresse. Moi, Bella Swan, je faisais frémir Edward Cullen de plaisir et j'adorais ça.

Enhardie, je fis basculer Edward sur le dos, inversant ainsi nos positions. Il était à ma merci. Je plaquais ses bras au dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi de me toucher. Il grogna de frustration, ce qui m'arracha un rire taquin. Je pouvais partir à la découverte de son corps d'éphèbe. Mes ongles traçaient chacun de ses muscles, le faisant se contracter sous mon touché. Ma bouche dévorait sa peau, au goût de menthe.

Je lui retirais son boxer avec la même lenteur dont il avait fait preuve sur moi et posais mes yeux sur l'impressionnante érection de mon amant. Je reproduisais ensuite les mêmes gestes, en frôlant sa peau avec mes mains et mes lèvres.

- Bella, tu me tues littéralement. J'en peux plus.

- Et que veux-tu Edward.

- Toi, rien que toi. Toujours toi. Je veux te faire hurler de plaisir, tout de suite. Et que Jessica s'étrangle de rage.

- C'est un programme qui me convient, Monsieur Cullen.

Edward se redressa et sortit de son portefeuille un préservatif qu'il l'enroula sur sa verge dressée. Il vint ensuite se rallonger et je me plaçais à califourchon sur lui. En prenant tout son temps il fit coulisser son sexe en moi, centimètre par centimètre, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à sa grosseur. Ses gestes étaient tendres, mais j'avais besoin de plus de lui.

Je me mis à onduler sur son membre de plus en plus rapidement. Comprenant mes intentions, Edward agrippa fermement mes hanches pour augmenter la puissance de ses coups de reins, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Des râles de plaisir envahir peu à peu la pièce.

Reprenant le contrôle de la situation, il me renversa à nouveau, écarta largement mes cuisses et repris ses intrusions en butant au fond de mon ventre, à chaque mouvement.

- Encore… Plus fort…s'il te plait…_Articulais-je._

Je me dégageais de son étreinte et me retournais sur le ventre. D'habitude, même si j'adorais la levrette, je ne la testais jamais le premier soir, mais je me sentais complètement en confiance avec Edward.

Légèrement surpris, il mit quelques secondes avant de s'enfoncer en moi, en m'inculquant une cadence effrénée. Dans cette position, je le sentais m'investir totalement, son sexe pénétrant en moi jusqu'à la garde. Je savais pertinemment que j'allais très bien vite atteindre l'extase. Edward pétrissait de plus en plus durement mes fesses, augmentant encore mon plaisir. De mon coté, je faisais rouler ses testicules dans ma main.

Nous étions littéralement en sueur quand la jouissance nous faucha tous les deux, en même temps. Je sentis mes parois intimes se refermer sur lui et sa queue palpiter en moi pendant qu'il se déversait dans le préservatif. Immédiatement, nous retombâmes sur le matelas, complètement essoufflés, après l'effort intense que nous venions de fournir.

Soudain je partis dans un fou rire et Edward m'interrogea du regard :

- J'imaginais seulement la tête de Jessica si elle savait que je venais de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, dans sa chambre. _Lui expliquais-je entre deux éclats de rire._

Edward partagea mon hilarité, en me serrant dans ses bras et en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux.

- Il va falloir que l'on redescende. _Me dit-il en retrouvant son calme._

- Je sais. _Répondis-je, un peu tristement._

- Bella, tu sais, ce n'est pas mon habitude de me jeter comme ça sur les femmes, dans les fêtes d'anniversaire.

- Loin de moi cette idée._ Répliquais-je._

- Je voudrais vraiment te revoir, qu'on sorte ensemble, qu'on apprenne à se connaitre.

- J'adorerais ça.

- Je ne devrais certainement pas te dire ça maintenant, mais je crois que je suis toujours amoureux de toi. Je ne veux plus te laisser t'échapper, alors s'il faut que je déménage à New-York pour t'avoir, je le ferais. _Poursuivit-il._

- Pas la peine d'aller si loin Monsieur Cullen. Je suis revenue à Seattle, depuis quelques mois, mais toi, tu ne m'as même pas dit où tu vivais et ce que tu faisais dans la vie.

- C'est vrai qu'on à un peu fait les choses à l'envers. Je suis vétérinaire, à Seattle.

- On peut dire que ça tombe bien.

- On peut le dire. _Conclut-il le sourire aux lèvres._

Après nous être rhabillés et être passés par la salle de bain pour recoiffer mes cheveux. Nous redescendîmes main dans la main, une expression béate plaquée sur le visage.

Nous tombâmes sur Angela, Alice et Jasper qui nous regardèrent ahuris.

- On vous a cherché, partout. _Attaqua directement Alice_. Où diable étiez vous fourrés ?

- Je faisais admirer à Bella, les travaux de rénovation de la maison. _Indiqua calmement Edward._

- Mais quelle idée, Ed. C'est pas vraiment le moment, tu n'es même pas chez toi. En plus vous avez loupé quasiment tout le dîner. Il ne reste plus que la distribution des cadeaux, tu parles.

- Toi, t'as tatoué sur le visage, « je viens de m'envoyer en l'air et j'ai adoré ça ». _Me souffla Angie à l'oreille._

- On ne peut rien te cacher, Ang.

- Avec Edward Cullen, en plus. Tu t'emmerdes pas. Il est encore plus canon qu'avant.

- Je sais et en plus il veut qu'on sorte ensemble.

Angela ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, mais plus aucun son n'en sortit, lorsqu'elle vit nos mains toujours nouées elle se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil approbateur.

A mes cotés Edward parlementait avec sa sœur, pendant que Jasper semblait compter les points. Notre attention fut attirée une nouvelle fois par la voix de crécelle de Barbie :

- Edward. Edward Cullen. Comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir Eddie. Tu m'as tellement manquée. _S'exclama-t-elle._

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle claqua bruyamment une bise sur chaque joue d'un Edward médusé et me repoussa au passage. Nous étions tous éberlués par son comportement.

- Viens Eddie, allons discuter ailleurs, dans un endroit plus calme. Qu'en dis-tu, nous avons du temps à rattraper ? _Ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil qu'elle voulait aguicheur et tout en me toisant._

- Je ne crois pas Jessica. Je préfère rester ici, avec Bella. _Insista-t-il alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son bras._

- Mais Eddie…

- Et cesse de m'appeler Eddie, par pitié, mon prénom c'est Edward.

- Mais, tu ne vas pas me dire que toi et Swan…_Cracha-t-elle._

- Si, parfaitement, Bella et moi, nous sommes ensemble. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle et depuis le lycée d'ailleurs. Tu l'as toujours jalousée et tu as bien raison, car tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville. Et si tu veux tout savoir, il n'y a pas 5 minutes, nous étions encore dans ta chambre, en train de faire l'amour. Elle me rend insatiable et je ne peux pas me passer d'elle.

Je vis le visage de Jessica passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, pour finir par tirer sur le vert, moi-même je devais être passablement rouge après la déclaration d'Edward.

Sans laisser le temps de réagir, Edward m'embrassa fougueusement avant d'agripper fermement mon bras et d'entreprendre de nous faire sortir. Voyant la pile de cadeaux, laissée dans l'entrée, je le stoppais.

- Edward, attends. J'ai une dernière chose à faire avant de partir.

Je rebroussais chemin, pour faire face à Jessica, restée interdite devant la charge d'Edward.

- Jessica, je ne veux pas partir sans t'avoir offert mon cadeau. _Dis-je alors que tous les regards étaient à présent braqués sur nous._ Tiens c'est pour toi.

Elle m'arracha littéralement le paquet des mains et en déchira brusquement l'emballage.

- Pfff… Un bouquin, ça ne m'étonne pas de toit Swan… Toujours aussi pathétique.

- Wow, attends, c'est le nouveau Isabella Dwyer. _Fit Lauren, incrédule._ Mais comment t'as eu ça toi, il est pas encore paru. _Me questionna-t-elle._

- C'est très simple, Isabella Dwyer, c'est mon nom de plume. C'est moi qui l'ai écrit ce bouquin, comme tu dis si bien ma chère Jess. Et pour ne rien te cacher, je dois t'avouer que tu m'as inspirée un des personnages de mon dernier roman. Je suis sûre que tu te reconnaitras dans Jennifer, la lycéenne qui se prostitue pour payer sa drogue et qui se fait tuer à la fin du chapitre 1. Sur ce, amuses-toi bien. _Claquais-je en tournant les talons, sous les sifflets et les applaudissements de plusieurs invités, même Mike riait comme une baleine._

Visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à avoir subies les foudres de cette garce, et d'autres lui en gardaient rancune.

Je m'emparais à mon tour de la paume d'Edward que j'étreignis fortement. En quittant la maison des Stanley, je sentis un immense sentiment de soulagement m'envahir. J'avais fait front face à mon pire cauchemar, et je m'en étais sortie avec les honneurs. J'étais prête à laisser tous mes mauvais souvenirs derrière moi, pour me focaliser sur l'avenir radieux qui me tendait les bras.

Angie, Alice et Jasper eurent tôt fait de se joindre à nous. Nous finîmes la soirée en riant, dans la splendide villa des Cullen, qui étaient partis en croisière pour le mois.

Cette nuit là, j'ai réalisé un de mes fantasmes de jeune fille : je me suis faufilée dans la chambre avec Edward Cullen, la star du lycée (avec son consentement, plus qu'appuyé) et il me fit l'amour plusieurs fois. Au petit matin, alors qu'il m'emprisonnait contre son torse, je me promis de recommencer très souvent, afin que tous mes fantasmes deviennent réalité.

**FIN**


	2. Annonce

**Coucou chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**La fin du concours s'annonce sur le forum ****h t t p : / / l o v e l e m o n - i n - f i c . f o r u m a c t i f . c o m / c 8 - c o n c o u r s (sans les espaces)**

**Les votes seront clôturés le 2 mars à minuit et les résultats proclamés le 3 mars.**

**Je vous donne donc rendez-vous sur le forum pour lire toutes les magnifiques OS, rédigées par des auteurs de talent, pour le concours et pour voter.**

**Bye, et bonne lecture.**

**PS : Ce message sera remplacé par une surprise, après le concours… Bises**


End file.
